The Summer Job
by supergurl1989
Summary: Bella is stuck working at her father's motel all summer, and she expects nothing but the worst. Things take a drastic turn when she meets up with four hunky construction workers that are staying at the motel, and a certain green eyed man catches her eye.
1. The job

**I don't own Twilight … or the characters. Would never claim to!**

I wipe my damp forehead with the back of my hand, wet strands of long brown hair sticking to my neck, while shooting a dirty glare at the room in front of me. Cigarette butts lay haphazardly on the floor next to the boxes of takeout that are currently smelling up the room. The thick smell of sex and regret, just an encore to the rotten food.

"Only nine more rooms," I chant to myself before snapping on the latex gloves.

This is my life. My name is Bella Swan and I am a twenty year old college student.

I have good grades, a great family, and think of myself as a pretty smart girl, but my summer job? Sucks ass.

My dad owns a little motel in the middle of nowhere Iowa, and lucky little me gets to be the maid. And when I say a motel, I really mean one of those sketchy little places that people come for a 30 dollar bed. The Fuck and run type. … I can't even begin to tell you how much sperm I have mopped up, and this is only the second week.

We also get the 'worker men.' The guys who stay with us months at a time, which is great for business, but they are dirty as hell. I don't think the carpets in these rooms will ever be the same again.

I guess I can't complain too much. I get to work at 6 am, and am usually done by noon, giving me the whole day to hang out with my girls. These girls, might I add, are only the best people on this earth.

First there is Rose. With her long blond hair and her slightly stuck up nose, some people might think she has what we Iowans call the "bitch face." That girl you see and say, "DAMN … Look at that bitch." But I'm not going to lie, I hear you say that, and I will mess up your face.

She has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. 5'8" and boobs that don't stop, she is never without a man attached to her side. Can you blame her? I must confess that I live my sex life, 100% through her. Some of the stories she tells can almost make me cum. God bless my Rosy.

But it's not all looks, she has got the brains too, lucky bitch. She is currently going to pharmacy school and will graduate next year. This summer she is working next door to me at Mike's pharmacy. Mike is a perv, but he pays well, so Rose sticks it out.

Next there is my lil Alice. Put us together and I look 750 times bigger than I am. I am serious, this girl is petite … in every sense of the word. And energy? Good God this girl. She is up at the butt crack of dawn, no coffee or anything, and is the happiest little shit I have ever seen! I swear she will be the death of me.

It is crazy though, unlike Rose, get her around a man and she clams up like a straight man's bunghole. We have tried to set her up, Rose and I, but she has never gone out in her life. Al thinks I am crude, the way I talk about men, but good lord, loosen up. It is just a freakin penis. How can she ever get near one if she can't even say the word?

Alice is helping to run the towns daycare this summer. I am so fucking jealous. My major? Elementary Education. Hers? PR major. I should be with kids instead of this hot hellhole.

Speaking of which …

My hands grip the toilet brush harder, taking all my frustrations out on the toilet in front of me, water splashing up the sides and onto my favorite Led Zeppelin shirt. Perfect.

As I finish up the room, I turn the air conditioner off and open the curtain only to see four of the most beautiful men I have ever seen in my life. No. Fucking. Shit. I know they can't be from around here … Iowa just doesn't grow them this good.

I try and sneak out of the room with as much dignity a girl can have with "The Works" soaking into their skin, surely eating through the first few layers of my flesh, but I knew it couldn't be that easy. Not with my track record for tardism.

The tip of my foot suddenly catches the vacuum I sat right outside the door, and I take quite the tumble. Luckily I manage to not mess up my face with the sidewalk by falling into the nice 'soft' grass right beside it. Super.

I jump right up, this being a minor mishap compared to my previous misfortunes, and dust off my now dirt clad legs. The grass, having already stained my kneecaps with dark angry marks, would have to just stay there until I can get a shower.

That's when I hear the deep laughter bellowing out about 20 feet behind me. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks, knowing they are now dark red, but I refuse to let these stupid beautiful men get to me.

My head jerks in their direction, eye squinted in a dark glare. Surprisingly, they all shut up, looking everywhere but me. All but one.

My eyes lock onto the bronze haired pretty boy who still has a slight smirk on his face, eyes roaming over his sharp features. I catch myself having to hold back a moan. Did I mention how hot these people were? The type of guys you see and you have no control over your hormones? Damn.

I can't let them get to me, I am way too embarrassed for that.

"Thanks. I really love the gentlemen type," I bite out with a snarl, whirling around to stalk off to the next room on my list.

Luckily, it just happened to be the room of my new friends. Their room is a hold, meaning I just have to offer them clean towels, make their beds, and get the fuck out of there.

I turn back around to face the music. Stalking my way over to them, I balance my laundry basket on one hip and plant my hand on the other one. Four sets of eyes were seemingly watching my every move.

"Do you guys need my services?" I ask in my polite maid voice.

The big brown hair guy lets out a girly giggle, nodding quickly, while the John Wayne looking guy elbows him right in the gut. Thank you John, your pervy friend had it comin.

My biggest fan, Mr. bronze hair himself, takes a step toward me … Well hello Mr. Green Eyes. *Swoon*

"Actually yes, we have some trash and could use some new towels ….," he is still talking, but I am having just the hardest time paying attention. My eyes are glued on his mouth, captivated by its movements. I'm certain that I am blushing when I see his tongue dart out to wet his lips. Oh what I bet that tongue could do. Wow I need to get laid ….

"Uh, Miss?" my mystery hotty brings me out of my lewd daydream. Busted.

"Y-yes," I stutter, "I will be in and out in five minuets, you guys can just wait out here," I say, gesturing to the truck bed they are leaning on before quickly walking into their room. And fuck is it a mess.

I get to work right away, my thoughts never leaving my pretty tenants while I make their beds. Two beds, four guys. Ahhh. Gay. Duh. Everything makes sense in my world again. I just knew that such beautiful men had to be too good to be true.

I finish up the room hastily and load up all their garbage in my basket before turning off the light. A gleam catches my eye and I turn to see what it is, but it is just the mirror. I can not help but stare at myself. My dull brown bun wet with sweat, black running slightly down my eye from a poor choice of eyeliner, and my outfit dirty from my fall. Now I know why those guys were staring at me … they were wondering if I smelled as awful as I look. Fuck.

I swat at my eye make up and re-put up my hair, needing to feel somewhat presentable, before stepping back out into the Iowa humidity.

"You are good to go!" I say with a genuine smile on my face. There is a mutual 'thank you' that rings through the air as I walk by and into the next room. I must confess that the rest of my day is absolutely amazing from here.

I am able to watch who I now call "my boys" play football in the front yard for the rest of my work day. I should feel like a creeper for watching them through motel windows all day, but if you are going to look that good, just get over it and accept your fate: Creepers will eye rape you, even if you are gay. I am pathetic.

Because of all my distractions I end up leaving work at about 2pm, climbing into my old clunker truck and starting her up with a roar. I lean down to adjust my radio when I hear a loud bang on my windshield. I see my cowboy and the dark skinned muscle man running this way, shouting apologies through my open window before fighting over the football that just hit my truck. Guess they threw the football a little too hard, good thing my truck is a beasty.

I wave at them, having them all smile my way and wave back. All but my green-eyed god, as he is nowhere to be seen. For some reason, it bothers me to not know where he is.

As long as all my eye candy is around, maybe this won't be such a bad job after all.


	2. Case of the Mondays

… **Still don't own Twilight … but I do love it with a big ol' chunk of my heart :D**

"I fuckin mean it Rose!"

My voice carries through the stale air at The Lumberjack's Club. This is where you will find the three of us every night, the only gay bar in town. (It's where 'real' men go to get wood.) Alice doesn't want to be hit on, Rose always has a man, and as for me, well I just don't care. So here we sit, sipping our cocktails while pretty musclemen gyrate all around us. Which, by the way, is why I had to tell the girls about my men.

"They are like sexy man-candy sent from the good lords above, just to tease every human with a vagina!" I cried out over the never-ending pulse of techno music. We really should start sitting closer to the back.

I make Alice choke on her drink with my choice of words, which automatically makes my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Vaginas!" I cry out into the sea of men. The laughter flows through the crowd and a few men clap and whistle in our direction, thinking I am with my lovers. I can't help but embarrass my little mortified Alice some more by leaning over and placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Maybe I have had enough to drink tonight.

"Well if that's the truth Honey, I am gonna have to come visit over break soon. We will see if all of this, can set these boys straight," Rose grins, gesturing to her body. If anybody could do it, it was her … and maybe that wasn't the worst idea in the world, at least someone could have some fun then.

It is late and I have to work bright and early, so I bid my girls goodnight and head back to my dads for the evening. There was no point in me getting an apartment just for the summer, so I am back at my childhood house again. It is a nice place, but my dad, Charlie, kind of cramps my style. Not that he doesn't approve with my nightlife habits, he is "just concerned for my wellbeing." I have heard that speech enough.

Sure enough, I walk through the front door to see him sitting in his armchair, watching some mindless T.V. and waiting for my ass to drag through the door. Every night is the same. It really pisses me off because it makes me feel guilty for wanting to have a life, when he could easily be catchin some sleep for his morning shift.

I walk over to his chair and kiss the top of my old mans head, telling him to get some sleep before trudging up the stairs to my room. It is old, messy, slightly musty, but it is the closest thing to home I have. I pull my shirt over my head, throwing it into the laundry basket beside my bed before flopping down on my little mattress. Sleep was imminent, as were my dreams, filled with the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

~S~

5 AM is way too fucking early. I usually shower after work, but today I feel like I need to prove that I can be kinda … sorta attractive. I blow dry my hair, then straighten it so it runs in perfect form down my back, reaching mid-waist. Fumbling through my makeup bag, I take some time to prefect my look before grabbing some tight jean shorts and a tank top. Giving myself one last look, I know this is about as good as it gets. 5:50, perfect.

Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it. Grabbing all the keys from the office, I look down at my list of rooms: 20 outs and 17 holds. Wow … okay. So it might be a good day, but it also is going to be a long ass day.

I start at the closest room, no point in skipping to the goodies, who are all the way in room 19 by the way. My morning drags on, and the rooms are dirty as fuck. So much for an easy day.

By 8:30 I feel like I haven't gotten a damn thing done. There must have been a lot of workers in last night, because I have never seen the rooms so gross. I mean, who eats Nutter-Butters in bed? My eyes keep slipping towards the windows, waiting for my only saving grace today.

"Must be the Monday from hell," I mutter to myself. That is when it hits me. All this fucking work for nothing. The only reason I even saw that fabulous quartet yesterday was because it was Sunday. Those fuckers have probably been at work since 5! Shit. And there goes the rest of the day.

My pace gets slower yet while I sulk through the rooms, skipping room 19 just in case they come back. Then I could run over to do their room when they got here, getting my chance for a Bella re-do. Second first impressions can go a long way, you know.

I should have known better. With only their room left, I hang my head in defeat and make my way across the grass. Their room is actually a lot cleaner than yesterday, I think they cleaned up in here. I set out to do my maid duties, but I can not help but take more time in here. I feel like I know these guys, and need to take care of them. I laugh into the silence when I see the game Candy Land sitting next to an empty 12 pack. Wow we have some serious partiers on our hands. As I head out the door something catches my eye again, that stupid mirror. I can't help but gasp in terror at the sight before me.

The 40 minutes spent my hair was such a waste of time! My straight locks are now an absolute Afro. Hair is sticking up everywhere and is no longer stick straight, but has wannabe curls running along its length. I hate Iowa humidity. I don't even have a hair tie, so with a mournful sigh I lock the door and drop my supplies off in the linen room.

I almost made it, but my day from hell wouldn't be complete if a shiny silver Volvo had not just pulled next to my truck. When I thought those men yesterday were the hottest things I had ever laid my eyes on, I was so very wrong. They are unloading themselves from the car one by one, and I swear it is in slow motion. Now I know they are construction workers, hence the bright yellow shirts and the hard hats … how did I miss that yesterday? They hold evidence of a long days work through the dirt streaked down their faces and the wrinkles in their clothes. I think I just came. There is just something about a hardworking man that just tickles my bean.

I get a big smile from the giant, no-named pervert from yesterday, one that I can't help but return. Can you actually be in love with four strangers at once? He hobbles his way over to my truck and I start to hyperventilate … only slightly.

"Oh shit, I look like … shit!" my inner monologue rages within the confines of my head. But big boy just smiles.

"Emmett," he grins, thrusting his hand through the window of my truck. I tentatively take it and grimace when he squeezes the ever fucking life out of it. I like him already. My eyes narrow slightly as I squeeze back, giving it my all. Watching his face wrinkle in half pain, half amusement has made this Monday totally worth it.

"Fuckin shit!" he yelps loudly in my ear. The words are followed closely by uproarious laughter and an entertained face.

"You got what was coming to you Em, one upped by the maid!" the bronze skinned boy laughs. I am slightly taken aback. Oh how soon I forget I am just the hired help.

"Shut the fuck up Jacob. Go hit the shower, you smell like a dog," Emmett growls over his shoulder.

A giggle escapes my lips at the absurdity of what he has just said. They are all dirty as fuck. Speaking of … where the hell did the others go. The disappointment whips though my body like a silver bullet, I miss Mr. Green's presence immediately, but two out of four isn't bad in my book. Emmett turns back to me, smile back in place, and that is when I realize that his hand is still grasping mine.

"Bella," I say with confidence that is being counteracted by the deep blush filling my face.

"I like it," is all he says before dropping my hand and beginning to walk towards his room with Jacob. I stare in the direction they are walking until he reaches his room and throws a look back my way. Maybe I am off about this whole gay thing … I feel the blush appear on my cheeks again from the notion of being caught. Starting up my car, I give a shy wave before pulling onto the road away from the motel. I am going to be getting a lot more hours in if this is my reward for working late.

Now, I have the attention of the big boys, but that is not who I want. I feel the want, no, the need to know my bronze angel. Yesterday he was the only one that would even talk to me, and now he runs away like I have the whole 'Black Death' thing going on. All I know is that I need the help of the master of seduction. Rosalie Lillian Hale.

**I would love to hear feedback guys =) I am new at this and would appreciate hearing what you all think! **


End file.
